Inseperable
by Smurie
Summary: What happens when Twiggy gets talking to a random guy on IM? Story better than summary :


Dropping my bag on the floor, I fell down on my bed and pulled my laptop out from under the bed, placing it on my lap. I drummed my fingers against a empty surface near the mouse as I waited for it to turn on. As soon as it did, I was greeted by a picture of three adorable boys. A small smile found its way to my lips. Sighing, I signed onto IM and entered a chat room, when an unknown user began speaking to me.

**Poned101:** hi there  
**Twiggy15x:** erm, hey?  
**Poned101:** howre you?  
**Twiggy15x: **tbh, im shattered, yourself?  
**Poned101:** same

My hands hovered over my laptop as I thought about what to type.

**Twiggy15x:** who are you?  
**Poned101: **some randomer.  
**Poned101:** its my first time on one of these things  
**Poned101:** just tryna get to know people, yknow?  
**Twiggy15x:** i know how you feel : im twiggy.  
**Poned101:** thats an unusual name...  
**Twiggy15x: **its not my real name  
**Twiggy15x:** i hate my real name, so my friends just call me twiggy  
**Poned101:** what IS your real name?  
**Twiggy15x:** ah, now that would be telling. you havent told me your name anyway.  
**Poned101:** well if were going by nicknames, then i'm poned.

A small laughed escaped past my lips as I began typing furiously again.

**Twiggy15x: **so then, poned, why are you on here?  
**Poned101:** long story.  
**Twiggy15x: **ive got all night  
**Poned101:** i just needed someone to talk to. ive had a rough few weeks  
**Poned101:** and i just  
**Poned101:** argh, its hard to explain  
**Twiggy15x:** try.  
**Poned101:** i just want to talk to someone new, so we can talk about everything and anything  
**Poned101:** if that makes sense.

I scratched the back of my neck, thinking of what to say next. Might as well get to know the guy...

**Twiggy15x: **what music you into then poned?  
**Poned101:** stevie wonder, fall out boy, switch foot, etc.  
**Poned101:** you?  
**Twiggy15x:** switch foot of course.  
**Twiggy15x:** erm, rihanna. fall out boy. panic at the disco. the beatles. jonas brothers. the used. etcccc. :  
**Poned101:** jonas brothers you say?  
**Twiggy15x: **indeed.  
**Twiggy15x: **their music is like  
**Twiggy15x: **inspirational. their lyrics arn't just about sex, drugs and rock n roll. its about friendship and relationship and just, if people actually sat down and listened to the lyrics instead of focusing on the boys looks, then they'd realise that the lyrics have true meanings to them.

There was no reply from 'Poned' for 5 minutes. The thought rushed through my head that I might have said something wrong.

**Poned101:** i 100 agree.  
**Twiggy15x:** i mean, yeah they are good looking but still. i think its about the music.  
**Poned101:** which is your favourite bro?

I pondered on which to say. I mean, I love them all but still...

**Twiggy15x:**i don't really know. i love them all in there own way.  
**Twiggy15x:** joe makes me laugh with his clumsyness  
**Twiggy15x:** kevin makes me genuinly smile

Should I really tell some stranger how I felt about these boys? He might be some strange old 36 year old.

**Poned101:** what about the 3rd one?  
**Twiggy15x:** its hard to describe  
**Poned101:** try.  
**Twiggy15x:** i know loads of fans probably say this but  
**Twiggy15x:** i think he is truely amazing. he doesnt let diabetes slow him down, hes following his dream. whenever i hear his voice, it sends shivers down my spine. his eyes are simply breath-taking and god, i love it when that boy smiles and shows his teeth. it makes my heart stop. hes just undescribable.  
**Poned101:** sounds like he's your favourite then  
**Twiggy15x:** you could say that...  
**Twiggy15x:** anyway, you never told me how old you were?  
**Poned101:** oh im 15. 16 on tuesday.  
**Twiggy15x:** awesome, happy birthday for then. i'm 15

"Lucy! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mother yell up the stairs.

"Coming mum!" I bellowed back down.

**Twiggy15x:** ive gtg for dinner, will you still be online in say...  
**Twiggy15x:** 20 minutes?  
**Poned101:** indeed i will  
**Poned101:** i'll wait for you ;)  
**Twiggy15x:** talk in 20 then, poned xx  
**Poned101:** i'll be counting xx

And with that, I left my laptop switched on, on my bed and dashed down stairs. This 'Poned' guy could be intresting. Or a pervert.


End file.
